Switched
by waytobefabulous
Summary: Meet Adam, son of Aelita and Jeremie. And also, Emi- daughter of Ulrich and Yumi. Read their adventure of fighting XANA!
1. Chapter 1

There I was..... so unsuspecting. Tomorrow was finals. All I could think about was getting home to study.

Then, suddenly, WHAM! My feet were knocked out from under me. I fell down the stairs, load of books flying out of my arms. Luckily for me, there were only 5 stairs. My arms flew out and I caught myself at the very last second. Not a sound escaped my lips. I whirled around, eyes spitting poison.

At the top of the stairs was Brittney Delmas... My greatest enemy.

She smirked, "Oops!" She called in a sing-song voice. "Did I do that? I am so-o sorry!" She gave a evil little laugh, and flounced off.

A few kids gathered around me. "Are you ok?" They were asking.

Then I saw a boy push through the small crowd.

"Adam!" I cried, relieved.

Adam Belpois, my very best friend, knelt beside me and gathered up my huge stack of books. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. He gave me a smile and handed me half of the stack. "I saw what happened." He added quietly. "Brittney is such a jerk."

I gave a small laugh as I agreed.

Just then, my second best friend, Emily Lapoi, rushed up to me.

Emily is just about the coolest person ever. She is cute and bubbly, friendly, and the writer for the school's paper.

"Brittney is so mean!" She fumed, eyes bright nonetheless. She chewed her gum angrily and pushed her dark hair away from her face. Her face brightened, and she grinned. "Don't worry, pal, I'll make sure she pays. I little embarrassment in the school paper never hurt anyone!" She gave me a quick hug. "Seeyah. Any don't you worry about Brittney."

Then, she was gone. That was how Emily was. Here one second, gone the next. She was still the most awesome friend in the world. Well, the second, I guess. I liked Adam the best, and probably always would.

Anyway, Adam and I began walking toward the huge double doors leading out of Kadac Academy. "Soccer practice beings in 15 minutes, so I'd better go." I said, waving goodbye. I headed off to the soccer field, rubbing my arm, which still hurt a bit from the little "incident."

Who am I? Emi Cathryn Stern, 13 year old daughter of Yumi and Ulrich. My best friend Adam's parents are Aelita and Jeremie. I am a soccer star, like my dad was at my age, and I also do tae-kwon-doe. Adam is my age, except 3 months older, and he plays football and also does tae-kwon-doe with me. I have long waist length brunette hair, and green eyes.

I slipped into the girls locker room 5 minutes later, and all my teammates greeted me.

"That was some fall Emi!" Said Christina, giving me a sympathetic look. "I can't believe Brittney is so mean!"

"Yeah!" Another girl, Jasper, chimed in. "Why does she keep picking on you? I mean, she is evil obviously to all of us, but its nuts how she acts towards you. I wonder why that is."

"Jasper, hon, the reason she picks on Emi is because she has, like, the hottest guy in school practically worshiping the ground she walks on!" Came the response from Julie. She flipped a strand of blond hair over her shoulder. "Plus, she's totally jealous of you. You are basically a straight "a" student, soccer star, and-"

"-the prettiest girl in the world." Finished Kim, a shy and sweet girl.

I blushed. "Thanks guys. Thats really nice."

"No problem." Said Julie, with a bored expression."Any chance to bash Brittney is cool." She raised her eyebrows slowly at me, and turned on her heal. "I don't know about you guys, but I wanna play some soccer." She stalked out of the locker room.

All the girls laughed and followed her out. I couldn't believe what awesome friends I had.

TWEET!!! There was a sound of a shrill whistle. Normally, I would have jumped with surprise, but this time I was to preoccupied. I couldn't stop thinking about what Julie had said. What did she mean by saying that I had the hottest guy in school and all that other stuff? I knew she meant Adam, because all of the girls I know have a huge crush on him.

Me? Well, I kinda had a thing for him, ok, I really, really do. But that doesn't really matter, though! He's my best friend, and it will probably always stay that way. So many girls like him that its a slim chance he really likes me.

Anyway, I walked over to join my team at the field, trying to push all thoughts from my mind. I had to concentrate! Mrs. Anderson, our coach, blew the whistle again.

"ALL RIGHT!" She yelled. PAIR OFF, EVERYONE, AND PRACTICE DRIBBLING ACROSS THE FIELD!"

Kim, often called Kimmy, walked to me. "Wanna be my partner?" She asked shyly.

I grinned. "Of course!" I said.

We practiced dribbling, scoring, and running for about an hour.

Then, suddenly, my phone, which i had stupidly kept in my pocket while being distracted, vibrated.

Luckily, it was a text, not a call.

I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and checked it.

_SOS XANA_It said. It was from Adam.

_This is just terrific! _I thought to myself. I groaned inwardly.

"Mrs. Anderson?" I called, while on a 5 minute break, "can I please be excused?" I asked. It was so lame, but I didn't want to lie.

Mrs. Anderson looked at me strangely for a minute. "Are you feeling alright, Emi? She asked, worriedly.

I nodded. "I'm ok. Just, well, I got a text on my phone and it's an emergency." I answered, praying she would believe me.

My Coach was silent for a moment. "Alright." She finally said, sighing.

"Thank you so much!" I called, while running towards the other side of the building. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

I raced towards the sewers, relieved. I couldn't believe Mrs. Anderson had let me off so easily. Usually, she was strict with soccer attendance.

I hopped on to my Dad's old skateboard and 10 minutes later reached the factory.

When I finally ran into the supercomputer room, completely out of breath, Jeremie immediately whirled around in his seat.

"Hi, Emi," he greeted, "Sorry I had to drag you away from soccer practice, but XANA has activated a tower. Adam is waiting for you in the scanner room. You can head on down."

I nodded, and Jeremie turned back towards the supercomputer.

I slipped into the old elevator and slumped against the wall as it took me down to the scanner room. The door opened, and I stepped out.

Adam was, in fact, leaning on one of the scanners waiting for me.

For some reason, my heart flip-flop just seeing him there.

I mentally scolded myself. How stupid.

Then, I heard Jeremie's voice from the room above telling us to get in the scanners. He was sending us to the Dessert Sector.

I stepped into the scanner on the left, and it closed behind me. I felt a huge rush as my body materialized to Lyoko.

A few seconds later, Adam and I landed with a soft thump to Lyoko.

"Where is the tower, Jeremie?" I asked. It felt a little weird not calling him Mr. Belpois, but he insisted I called him Jeremie.

"_10 degrees south from your current position_." Came the reply.

In a second, our vehicals appeared. I hopped onto the overbike, and Adam onto the overwing.

"_Wait, wait wait_!" Yelled Jeremie. "Stop!"

Adam and I screeched to a halt.

"What is it?" Asked Adam.

"_The tower just deactivated itself!_" Jeremie said, surprised.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked.

"Want us to just have a look around to make sure?" Said Adam.

"_No, thats ok. I'll just bring you in now._" Came the reply.

We waited.

30 seconds later, we devirtualized.

My scanner once more opened, and I stepped out in a cloud of steam.

I went to rake my hair away from my face, when I realized that it wasn't long anymore. I cautiously stretched out my hand in front of me, and examined my fingers. Something was wrong. I looked down at my body, and screamed.

* * *

There's chapter one! I'll update often, I promise.

REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

-lyokofanforever


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremie was sitting at the supercomputer, wondering why XANA had activated a tower and then deactivated it. Suddenly, he heard an ear-shattering scream, echoing up from the scanner room below. He immediately recognized it as Emi's. He leaped up out of his chair and took the emergency route down the ladder into the scanner room. He prepared himself for the worst, expecting there to be something awful waiting for him.

He didn't see anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Emi's POV

I screamed. Immediately, I saw Jeremie fly down the emergency route.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I started to cry.

"Adam? Why are you crying?" Jeremie asked me.

"I-I'm not Adam" I whispered.

Just then, Adam stepped out of the other scanner next to me.

"Emi?" He asked.

Then his face turned white. He looked down at himself. He was a girl! Emi, to be exact.

Jeremie still couldn't see the problem, but I thought he was kind of getting an idea.

"Adam?" He asked.

Adam answered with a groan.

"Its me." He said. "I'm in Emi's body!" He looked at me in astonishment. "And-and you're _me!" _He said.

"Ooh! I see whats going on here." Jeremie said. He slightly laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" I yelled. I started to cry again.

"Please don't cry" Adam-in-my-body said quietly. "It kinda makes me look bad."

I sniffed, then stopped. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"The reason I was laughing," said Jeremie, "was because this happened once before!"

"Emi," He said, looking at Adam. Then he bit his lip and turned towards me-in-Adams-body. "I mean Emi." He said. "This happened to your mom and Uncle Odd. They switched bodies, but had their own minds."

"Oh." I said softly. "So, how long will it take to switch us back?" I asked.

"Fortunately, I still have the program I used on Yumi and Odd" Jeremie said.

Adam-in-my-body sighed. "How long do we have to stay like this?"

"Well," he said, walking us to the elevator, "not long."

A few minutes later we were in the supercomputer room.

Jeremie sat back down in the huge chair and began typing furiously.

3 minutes later, he turned back to us with a grim expression. "I'm not sure what happened to the program." He said. "But, I can recreate it. It will take some time, though."

"How long?" I asked hopefully.

"About 3 days."

My face fell.

Adam, on the other hand, cheered. "This is so-o cool!" He said. "I get to live as my best friend!"

I felt a bit better. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. In fact, I might be able to have fun with this.

"Hey Adam!" I said. "Squeal."

A strange expression crossed my, er, Adam's face. "I can't squeal" He said. "Never been able to!"

"Well, now you can!" I laughed. As soon as i did that I clapped a hand over my mouth. My normal laugh was now deep, _just like Adams! _

"All right, I'll try!" Adam squealed. It sounded exactly like me!

He groaned again. It sounded so feminine. I laughed again.

I checked the time, displayed on the supercomputer. "Oh no! I better get back to soccer practice!" I said. Then my smile disappeared. "I mean, Adam had to get to _my_ soccer practice." I grumbled.

Adam raised his eyebrows. "I'm terrible at soccer!" He said.

I shook my head. "You might find your ability a bit changed!"

Adam said; "By the way. I didn't know I was that awesome looking!" He said.

I smirked. "That you are, _shorty._" I laughed. Adam's face turned red. "I didn't know I was that short compared to you!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Adam nodded.

Then, we left for my practice. I decided to come along, just to make sure Adam was doing everything right.

_____________________________

A/N- _When I say Adam, its Adam in Emi's body, and Emi is Emi in Adam's body._

After practice. Adam and I were walking towards my house.

"We have some big explaining to do to our parents!" I said.

Adam nodded.

When we got to my house, I opened the door.

My mom walked into the anteroom to say hello.

"Hi, Adam, Emi," She said.

"Mom?" I said.

My mom's eyebrows shot up. "I am Emi. Adam and I switched bodies on Lyoko." I said.

My mom smiled. "That happened to me when I was you're age!"

I nodded. "What should we do? Jeremie said it will take at least 3 days to recreate the program." I asked.

"He lost the original program." Adam chipped in.

"Ooh. Thats a problem." Yumi, my mom, said. "I guess Adam will have to get used to Ulrich and I for awhile." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Adam will have to sleep over here, and you at the Belpois." She said.

"Wait.... what?" Adam said.

"Wouldn't it look strange," Yumi explained, "if every morning Emi-in Adam's-body walked out of our house every morning, And Adam-in Emi's-body out of the Belpois?"

"I see." I muttered.

Yumi nodded. "Lets have Aelita over and we'll explain things." She said.

After Aelita came over, we told her the whole story. She nodded. "So, Emi, how does it feel to be in Adam's body?" She asked.

"Pretty strange." I admitted. "It's kinda weird being tall, blond haired, blue eyed, and a boy. But it's cool being able to see myself."

Aelita laughed. "I'm sure!" She said.

Just then, Ulrich walked through the door, home from work. "Hello, everyone." He said cheerfully.

"You'd better sit down." Came Yumi's reply.

We all took turns explaining everything.

Ulrich's reply was about the same as everyone else's.

_______________________________________

Adam's POV

It was about 8:00 pm. I felt unbelievably strange in a girls body, especially since it was my best friend's and crushes. I walked up the stairs, meeting Yumi at the top. "I feel so strange showing you your room, because it still feels like you're Emi." She admitted.

"Oh. Uhh, sorry." I said, not sure of what to say.

Yumi laughed. "Here is your room." She said.

I walked in, amazed. This was defiantly not what I was expecting. The entire room was black. Black walls, black plush carpet, black bedding, and black furniture. This was better than I had hoped! This, I could get used to. I would feel so out of place if the room was any different.

"All your clothes are in the closet." Yumi said. "Tomorrow I will help you pick out an outfit, because I'm sure you wouldn't know what to wear." She said.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks for all your help." I said.

Yumi smiled and nodded. "Your pajama's are on the bed, family time will be in 15 minutes!" She walked out of the room.

I awkwardly changed into my pajamas, placing them into a laundry basket.

I found a hair brush on a vanitly table, and brought it downstairs with me.

"I, uh, don't really know how to do this." I said, embarrassed.

Ulrich burst out laughing. Yumi hushed him. "Stop teasing!" She scolded.

"Sit down here." Yumi directed. I sat, and Yumi slid behind me and brushed my long, brunette hair. Or rather, Emi's long brunette hair.

It felt so weird! I have never had long hair before.

Come to think of it, I have never been a girl before either.

__________________________

Emi's POV

Aelita showed me my room, and where to get my clothes and stuff. She left me, and I sat cross legged on my, well, Adam's bed.

I felt so weird! My hair was short, I was tall, and, well, so ungirl-like!

I ran my hand through my short, messy hair, and sighed. Might as well just go to sleep. It was 9:15 pm, and school was tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

I woke up and found myself in a dark room. _What am I doing here? _I thought. Just then, it hit me.

I was Emi.

Yikes.

I sat up and stretched, then walked to "my" huge closest. Everything looked the same to me! Then I realized I was a boy. Every girl thing looks the same to me.

I had no idea what to do. Then, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it. To my relief, it was Yumi.

"Need help?" She asked. I nodded.

"I have no clue on what I'm supposed to wear! I defiantly don't want to embarrass Emi."

Yumi laughed and walked inside the closest. A minute later, she emerged with skinny jeans, a tight brown shirt and pink sweatshirt, and uggs.

She handed them to me. "Here you are. Breakfast in 10!" She said cheerfully.

I pulled on the clothes with care. Then, I grabbed the hairbrush. I thought I had gotten the hang of it last night, so I brushed as best as I could. I checked myself out in the full size mirror. _Not bad! _I thought.

I slipped down the stairs. Yumi was in the kitchen, doing something with the stove, and Ulrich was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

Ulrich looked up when I came in. "Good morning, Emi! Er, Adam." He said.

I grinned, and slid into the spot across from him.

Yumi slid a plate of warm croissants and a bowl of sliced peaches in front of me.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked.

I picked up my fork.

"Fine! It was a bit of getting used to, though."

"I'll bet it felt weird." Ulrich shook his head. "Being a girl. Gosh."

"Heeey!" Yumi pouted, pretending to be angry. "I could never imagine being a guy."

"You know whats also awkward?" I said. "Being left handed."

Ulrich nodded. "She takes that after me."

After I finished eating, Yumi handed me "my" backpack.

"Emi should be hear in about a minute to pick you up, as you normally do." I nodded, and she continued. "Remember that you have to tutor Chloe Peterson in math after school today."

"Chloe Peterson?" I asked.

"Yes. She is a 2nd grader that Emi has agreed to help in math." She explained.

"Ooh..." I said. "That will be cool!"

Yumi nodded.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Yumi opened it, and Emi- well, me- walked inside.

"Hi, Mom, Adam." She said. "Ready to go?"

I nodded.

Emi grinned. "Thanks for not making me look bad" She laughed.

We headed out towards Kadac Academy.

"What are we going to do about Brittney and all your friends?" I asked.

Emi shrugged. "We can't tell them the truth, that would be to dangerous. I'll give you quick lessons on how to act before we get there, ok?"

"Ok." I said. "But the same goes for you. Just remember, all my friends have a major crush on you, so try not to slip up... k?"

Emi laughed. "They all have a crush on me? Nice..... Oh, and also, my friends, especially Kimmy, are hopelessly in love with you also."

I blushed. "Don't worry. I'll try to act perfect. This whole thing won't be as difficult for you. You're a girl... they catch on real quick."

"Thanks!!!!" Said Emi.

For the whole rest of the way there, Emi coached me on how to act.

10 minutes later, we arrived at the school.

"Hey, Emi!!!" Kimmy called as she rushed up to me.

I nearly burst out laughing, but fortunately kept my mouth shut. I desperately to tell her I was Adam, but dared not to.

I gave Emi a look, then walked away with Kimmy.

Emi's POV

As I watched Adam, walk off with Kimmy, I had to choke down my laughter. The look Adam had given me before he left was worth a thousand words!

Just then, Parker, one of Adam's friends, jogged up to me. "Hey Adam!" He said. "Ready for the big game tomorrow?"

I nearly fainted.

"Y-yep!" I tried to sound as genuine as I could.

"Alllll right!!!!" He said.

We walked to Adam's first period science class, and took a seat in the middle row. A bunch of Adam's friends were surrounding me. They were all patting my back and giving me friendly punches as they talked about the upcoming game.

"We are going to crush the other team, especially since we have our quarterback _and _MVP with us." Said Jonathon, one of Adam's other friends.

I only hoped they weren't talking about me.

But I knew they were.

I felt sick.

Greatly to my relief, the bell rang and everybody hurried back to their seats just before Mrs. Murphy walked in the room.

"All right class! Today we will be studying the process of photosynthesis." She crowed.

At least we were studying something easy.

______

45 unbelievably boring minutes later, I stumbled out of the science classroom and headed towards Math.

Boys surrounded me, jostling and pushing one another.

And guess who was stuck in the middle of it?

Then, something totally unsuspecting happened that I was hoping to avoid happened.

Jonathon pulled me aside. "Hey, Adam. I want to talk to you about Emi."

_Oh no._

"You see, I have this huge crush on her, and since the Autumn Dance is coming up...."

_This was horrible._

"So do you think I should ask her?

_No, no NO! My mind screamed._

"I guess if you want to." I blankly answered.

_Stupid..stupid...stupid...._

"Thanks, man!"

_augh..._

Thankfully after that, we reached my next class and Jonathon walked away.

Luckily, Adam was in my math class too.

I sprinted to him.

"Adam!" I called.

"He looked at me. "Whats up?"

I lowered my voice. "Jonathon is going to ask you, well, Emi, to the Autumn Dance. Say no." I demanded.

He looked confused. "Ok.. why?"

"Because Emi doesn't want to!" I hissed.

"Why not?"

I groaned and slid into the seat next to him.

"Shut up, Adam." I muttered.

Then, we both laughed.

__________________________________________

Adams POV

I was so excited I could barely concentrate on the lesson.

_Emi doesn't want to go to the dance with Jonathon!!!_

I picked up my pen and jotted down some notes.

_Maybe I should ask her._

The thought flitted through my mind before I could stop it.

_She's my best friend! Why would she want to go with me?_

I gave a tiny sigh.

_Maybe.... just maybe._

I continued to write notes, even though I was barely paying attention. I was great in math, so I wasn't worried.

I took after my parents.

Em wasn't terrific, but I helped her a lot and now she was very good.

Thats where she didn't take after her parents.

Eventually, the bell rung, signaling the end of class.

It was the end of the school day.

I headed over to Chloe Peterson's house, with little help from Emi.

I knocked on the door. A lady answered.

"Hi, Emi! Chloe is simply thrilled. She absolutely _adores _you!"

I smiled. "Well thats good!" I replied.

She led me into the family room, where little Chloe was sitting at the table, pencil poised in hand.

She looked at me expectantly. "I've been practicing my dission!" She said, proudly.

I laughed cheerfully. "I think you mean _addition." _I said.

She nodded.

Chloe was the cutest little girl I had ever seen. She had short reddish hair and sparkley brown eyes.

I sat down next to her.

She showed me her homework. "Look!" She trusted a paper into my hand. "I got a "A" plus!" She said happily.

"Wow! Thats terrific!" I exclaimed.

Her smile vanished. "I need more help, though." Chloe said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll make it fun. I promise" I said.

She laid out a sheet of paper. "I need help learning take-away." She said, obviously trying to sound as grown up as possible. It was very cute, actually.

"Ahh, subtraction." I nodded. "When I was your age, it used to be really hard. But then, I learned a special trick..."

An hour later, I was finished with Chloe's lesson. When we had finished, Mrs. Peterson took me aside and thanked me for helping Chloe.

"She used to be so frustrated over math. She could never get it! I was so glad when I heard about you. Thanks to you, Chloe loves math!"

___________

It was about 3:30 when I started walking to my house. (A/n- the Belpois house, I mean)

Emi had agreed that we should do each other's homework, since we were in different classes and we were switched.

When we finished, Aelita, my mom, brought us a snack and we discussed our days, and how different they were.

"So, I just found out that Kimmy can't stop talking about me!" I laughed. Emi's face flushed.

"Oh yeah?" She shot back, eyes twinkling, "at least I am going to get asked to the school dance tomorrow!"

That shut me up.

All smiles left Emi's face, replaced by a frown.

"So I just found out that the big game is tomorrow, and I supposedly am the star in it." Emi said.

I nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I muttered.

Emi looked ready to cry. "Adam, I play soccer. I have no idea about football and you know it!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, there's a big soccer game also tomorrow morning, and I don't play soccer."

Emi slapped her forehead. "Oh, gosh... I totally forgot also!"

"Maybe Jeremie has found the solution." I said hopefully.

Emi face brightened. "Oh yeah, I forgot! We'll check tomorrow morning before anything." She said.

I agreed.

I checked the clock on the wall. "It's 5:45, I'd better go." I said.

She nodded, looking at the floor sadly again.

I felt really bad for her. Soccer wasn't such a huge deal, I was pretty good at it. But Emi at football? She would get crushed!

I gently turned her chin up towards me with my fingertips.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Ok?"

She nodded.

I gently kissed her cheek and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's POV

I absolutely couldn't believe what I had done.

Emi's POV

My face was one fire.. I could tell.

Why Adam had done it, I had no idea, but for some weird reason I was kinda glad.

_stupid me...._

A/N- Adam's username- **theoneWARrior **_Emi's- _**Samurai_lyokochic**

Emi logged on to the computer in Adam's room. Immediately, she noticed Adam was online. She decided to IM him.......

_**samurai_lyokochic- **__Adam?_

_**theoneWARrior- **_Hey, emi... whatsup?

**samurai_lyokochic**- nothin... just noticed u were online

**theoneWARrior- **is everything ok?

**samurai_lyokochic- **just fine!

**theoneWARrior- **emi.....

**samurai_lyokochic- **ok, fine

**theoneWARrior- **so whats wrong? i know something is...

**samurai_lyokochic- **it jonathon

**theoneWARrior- **........

**samurai_lyokochic- **jonathon and, well, u know, the dance.

**theoneWARrior- **emi, what is it?

**samurai_lyokochic- **i feel really bad saying no to him

Adam's heart sunk

**theoneWARrior- **then why don't you except?

**samurai_lyokochic- **to be honest, i was hoping someone else would ask me

Adam's heart sunk lower

**theoneWARrior- **who?

**samurai_lyokochic- **i kinda feel weird saying!

**theoneWARrior- **emi, i'm ur best friend... tell me, please

**samurai_lyokochic- **fine...

**theoneWARrior- **who?

**samurai_lyokochic- **you

**theoneWARrior- **WHAT?!?!?  
lo  
Emi could feel tears welling up

**samurai_lyokochic- **see? this is why i feel weird. i'm sorry.

**theoneWARrior- **no, im the one to be sorry. i didn't mean to react like that. i was just surprised, i wasn't expecting it

**samurai_lyokochic- **so ur not mad???

**theoneWARrior- **no of course not! oh.. and, i have a question

**samurai_lyokochic- **what?

**theoneWARrior- **will you go with me to the dance?

Emi had no idea what to say

**samurai_lyokochic- **i have no idea what to say! of course i will!

**theoneWARrior- **thats fantastic! thanks so much!

**samurai_lyokochic- **no, thank YOU! i'd better go now.... i hear ur mom coming up. good night!

**theoneWARrior- **good night :) love u!

Emi paused for a moment. Then she wrote:

**samurai_lyokochic- **love u to :)

_Samurai_lyokochic has signed off_

theoneWARrior has signed off

Adam's POV

I could NOT believe what had just happened. I had just asked Emi to the dance! I felt a bit sorry for Jonathon, though, I wondered how he would take it.

Just then, I realized that I would be the one to reject Jonathon, since I was technically Emi!

_augh...... stupid XANA_

Emi's POV

I quickly logged off. Adam asked me to the dance! I could hardly hold in my excitement.

I did a happy little dance around the room, and in the middle of it, AELITA walked in!

I froze.

_Gosh, how could i be so dumb!_

"Oh, uh, sorry!"

Aelita laughed. "What's up? You looked like you just won a billion euros!

I shook my head. "Better!" I blurted out. "Adam asked me to the Autumn Dance!" I cheered.

Aelita stopped. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you." She sighed. "I remember my very first dance."

"Who'd you go with?" I asked.

Aelita blushed. "Jeremie." She sighed again.

I giggled. Then I remembered Adam didn't do that.

"Well I'd better go to bed." I said. I checked the clock. _10:04._

"I didn't realized it was so late!" I exclaimed.

Aelita smiled and slipped out of the room, closing the door softly on her way out.

I hummed happily to myself as i changed into my pajamas; boxers and a gray tee. I felt so weird... this wasn't what I normally wore to bed when i was a girl, obviously. I missed my pick footie pjs. They were adorable! Then, I just realized how Adam must be feeling.....

Adam's POV-

Gingerly, I pulled on Emi's footie pink pajamas.

_eww_

I thought to myself.

Of course I missed my boxers and a gray tee shirt. Much more _normal. _Well, for me at least.

I brushed out my long hair- boy did i feel like an idiot when i said that- and slipped onto the bed.

I felt really out of place in these pink pajamas in a completely black bedroom. For sure I stood out.

Sleep overtook me, pulling me into a world of dreams about girls... _ugggghhh. _

It was bad enough being a girl, but dreaming about one was just to much.

I dreamed about Emi. That, actually, wasn't so bad.

Emi' POV

_Beep beep beep_

I rolled over and lazily felt around for Adam's alarm clock. This was unsuccessful.

Finally, I groaned, opened my eyes, and sat up. I slammed my fist down on the alarm with a little more force than necessary.

"Sorry, Adam." I murmured as I rubbed my eyes.

_Adam_

Just then, I remembered that I was going to the dance with him next week.

I leaped out of bed, dashing into the closet and picking out jeans and a tee, throwing on a sweatshirt to complete the look, running a comb through my blond hair. I hurriedly washed my face and ran down the stairs, nearly running over Jeremie at the bottom.

"Oh, sorry!" I mumbled an apology, face turning red.

"Don't worry about it." Jeremie stifled a yawn and walked into the kitchen. "It happens every morning."

"Did you find the program?" I asked hopefully, following him.

"OH!" He spun around, eyes twinkling. "I did."

My mouth dropped open. "Do you think you can do it to Adam and me before 11:00?" I begged.

"I suppose I can.. why the rush?" He asked.

"There is a big soccer game this morning."

"Ohhh I see. Well, I guess that can be arranged." Jeremie grinned.

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

I pulled out my phone and was about dial Adam's number, but stopped myself just in time. I shook by head. I would never get used to this.

I quickly punched in _my phone number. _How odd.

_"Hello?"  
_  
"Adam?"

_"Uh huh? What's up?"_

"Jeremie found the program! We can be switched back!"

_"Thank goodness! If I have to wear these pink pajamas one more time I think I'll die."_

I laughed.

"See you at 11:00 in the factory?"

_"I'll be there."_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- This chappie is for Lyoko-MINts, ShinkisRule, oh, and Krem :D_

Adam's POV

It was 10:59. I had to be at the factory in exactly one minute. Where was i? Still in the sewers! I ran as fast as I can, An aching pain crawling up my side. I tried to think about something else, like being myself again. Still, I must admit, it was fun being Emi for a few days, even though it was very strange being short and left handed.

I climbed up the ladder and ran into the factory, swinging down the rope and throwing myself into the elevator. I took it down to the supercomputer level where Jeremie was.

"Emi here yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet."

_Good. I wasn't so late._

Just then, Emi rushed in the room, looking flustered. "Sorry I'm late!" She said pushing _my _hair out of _my _eyes.

"Alright, guys, are you ready?" Jeremie asked. "Its time."

We both nodded.

Emi and I walked back into the elevator and went down to the scanner room.

We looked at each other. Emi held out her hand. "It was nice being you, I-uh- think."

I laughed and shook her hand. "Right back atchya, but how the _heck _do you get dressed every morning?"

Emi looked confused.

"You must have about 50 outfits."

"Ooh." She said, shrugging. "Its easy."

"Yeah... Real easy." I said dryly, sarcasm dripping out of my voice.

The scanners opened just then, and we walked in.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth and the transfer happened.

A moment later, I was on Lyoko."

Emi appeared above me and gracefully dropped to the ground.

"So, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get your weapons and stuff."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember how exactly I get my spear.

"Uhh, just close your eyes and picture my spear in your hand."

She did it, and a spear was in her hand in a second.

"Woah. Major cool!"

I nodded, pulling out my swords and examining them. "Not bad!" I grinned at Emi.

"The dagger's even neater." Said.

I replaced the swords and reached to my side, bringing out the small dagger.

"Wow. This _is _cool!"

Two blok interrupted our conversation.

"Mind if I try something?" Emi asked, grinning wickedly."

"Sure."

She closed her eyes once again, and the blok froze and immediately exploded.

"Numb?" I guessed.

Emi laughed. "Yep!" She said happily. "That is almost as cool as grasp!"  
reangh at the  
"Hey!" I yelled, pretending to be insulted. "_Nothing _is cooler than numb."

Numb was my power. I could numb the minds of monsters, making them freeze and then blow up.

Grasp was Emi's... She, using Telekinesis, could pick up monsters and clench her fist, crushing them.

Of course, we could only do these occasionally, because they drained a lot of our much needed energy.

Just then, I realized that I could do grasp.

"I'm totally trying grasp." I called, using my new attack on the Blok.

Emi laughed. "Too easy!" She called. "Hey, Jeremie! What do we have to do?"

_"Get to the tower exactly west of you."_

"Any overwings available?" I asked. Then I turned to Emi. "Even though I'm you, I'm still going on the overwing."

"Fine!" She teased. "_I'll _take the overbike."

I knew overbike was her favorite anyway.

Then, our rides materialized. Instantly, a Krab came from behind a huge ice barrier and shot the overwing perfectly.

My mouth hung open as I stared at my now disappearing overwing. A moan escaped my throat.

Emi grabbed her spear and flung it as hard as she could at the Krab. Fortunately, because of her skill with the dagger, aim was no problem. The spear hit it's mark perfectly, and that was that.

"Well, I guess you have to ride with me." Emi shrugged.

I clenched my fist and put it over my mouth before I could say anything else. The way Emi rode her overbike was, well, horrifying. It looked like suicide to me.

"Promise to be careful?"

"Promise."

I slid on behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping and praying I wouldn't die.

Then, she took off. It was the most scariest experience ever. Lets just say that in a heartbeat, I would rather face a swarm of hornets, two megatanks, and 18 Krabs, Bloks, and Kankrelats alone before I ever ride with Emi again.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and my arms clung tighter to her.

"Relax!" Emi called over her shoulder, "Don't you trust me?"

I shook my head.

Emi fired the overbike up to warp speed, or something like that.

I opened my eyes and peered around Emi. What I saw was sickening.

_The tower was in sight, but it was around a corner._

This was it.

Emi laughed and leaned the bike over, flying around the corner. My knee barely scrapped the ground, we were so low. I almost threw up, if that was possible on Lyoko. Give me my overwing any day.

Emi screeched to a halt at the tower. Then, we saw that a swarm of 6 hornets and 2 Krabs guarding the tower we had to access.

I groaned. "Should of figured this wouldn't be so easy."

Emi looked at me expectantly. "Ready?"

We did everything as a team. We killed monsters together, deactivated the towers together, we never left each other behind or in any kind of danger. That was just the was we went.

We seem to share a brain on Lyoko, always knowing what moves to work against the monsters. This time, it would be harder because I had to play Emi's role since I was still her.

We charged the monsters. I drew out my dagger and flung it with all my might at on of the hornets. I was better than I expected! Not only did I destroy one of them, my dagger also passed through the hornet and also killed the next one!

"Awesome!" Emi called from my right, as she threw her spear at a hornet.

We worked together, dodging the deadly lazers and destroying all the hornets. Then, we moved on towards the Krabs. I picked up one of them with Telekinesis, and crushed it. This was _way _cooler than I had thought.

Just then, something terrible happened. Emi leaped on the other Krab and drove the spear into the Eye of XANA. It blew up, but the force knocked Emi off the Krab and _right over the edge into the digital sea. _

"Emi!" I yelled. It was like a slow motion movie. I ran as fast as I could, but I knew I was never going to make it in time. Just then, I remembered Emi had supersprint. That meant so did I.

I closed the rest of the distance in record time, and threw myself on my stomach and grabbed Emi's hand before it was out of reach.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but it came out more shaky.

"Thank you so much." She breathed. I pulled her up and moved her subconsciously away from the edge.

"Are you ok?" I murmured.

She nodded, and gently sat down. "That was way freaky."

I nodded.

After a few minutes, we walked into the tower.

"Alright, Jeremie, what do we have to do now?" I asked, while Emi and I floated up to the second level of the tower.

Jeremie explained, and I brought up the interface and began working, while Emi recovered from her little shock.

"I'm done." I spoke quietly to my dad.

"Get into position."

We stood, side by side, and felt nothing as something that I cannot describe happened.

In a minute, I fell out of the scanner.

Emi's POV

I fell out of my scanner. I stood up quickly, and looked down at myself. I was me again!!!

I rushed over to Adam's scanner. He grabbed the edges so he wouldn't fall, breathing heavily.

He stepped out. "I'm me!" He yelled happily.

Immediately, we started screaming and cheering and hugging.

We were back to normal.

Just to let you know, there is still one chapter left.

Thanks 4 reading! Comment and subscribe!

-lyokofanforever


End file.
